Slim Thug
Krasarang Wildling - Pandarian |Row 2 title =Born |Row 2 info =6 July, 4 P.C.; (Age 42) Krasarang Wilds, Pandaria ----|Row 3 title =Positions |Row 3 info =Melrony Family Made Man |Row 4 title =Loyalty |Row 4 info = ----|Row 5 title =Religion |Row 5 info =Red Crane - August Celestials |Row 6 title =Alignment |Row 6 info =Chaotic Neutral |Row 7 title =Status |Row 7 info =Alive|image = Nobui.jpg|imagewidth = 320}} Nobui Hasegawa, best known by his alias Slim Thug, is a Soldier for the Melrony Crime Family, a criminal enterprise based in the Old Town of Stormwind City. For the last decade he has built a reputation in blue-collar crime as a reliable drug dealer, hitman, and even as a part-time bard.''' Description Nobui is one of the fattest Pandaren alive. While predicted to be nearing five hundred pounds or more, no scale has been able to withstand his size so far, and so it stays a mystery. His indulgent lifestyle has left him a greasy, sweaty mess often found with jelly or noodles on his maw. The only thing that takes the attention off his gluttonous lifestyle is his slang ridden common and the ridiculous, colorful suits obviously far more expensive than one of his standing could afford. He wears such clothes in a disrespectful manner with his baggy pants sagging past his waist and the buttons of his top left undone. What weaponry he carries is of an average quality, but is often bedazzled to appear far greater than it is. The pistol tucked in his pantsline is covered in jewels and gold plated while his shivs have intricate, oriental designs carved in their hilts. In a fight he prefers to stay distant, popping of shots from afar, but can be quite dangerous if left to use shanks and claws alone. History Pandaria (4 P.C. - 33 L.C.) Humble beginnings made this Nobui. The Pandaren was but a peaceful creature born of the Krasarang Wilds. His parents were simple couriers who delivered mail to all the bastions of their southern homeland. Like they, he became an adept transporter of goods and messages as well as an adept fighter able to fend off the treacherous wildlife. However life as he knew it did not last forever. As the mists that long guarded the scared continent vanished, so did the tranquility of his people. Pandaria was thrown into chaos. Blood was spilled on a mass scale. His tiny, little abode became victim to the orcish siege weaponry. All that remained of his village was rubble. Over the corpses of his friends and family, an adventurer helped him board an Alliance vessel for Stormwind City. Refugee in Stormwind (33 L.C. - 34 L.C.) Life as a refugee wasn't so bad. Nobui was offered shelter and all the food he desired with no chores. The humans taught him their language, gave him clothes finer than he had ever worn prior, but most importantly they showed him the value of gold. It was so different than his homeland. None of it was as he had read in the scriptures of the the Red Crane, Chi-Ji. It was different, where people were allowed to embrace their emotions, even those of the darkest intent. Pride and greed were active parts of their society. To the Pandaren this was a haven compared to the dank swamplands. But just as before, the life he came to know was stripped in an instant. The conflict in Pandaria ended and the Alliance no longer saw fit to aid Nobui or his village's refugees. They were outcasted, thrown into the streets, and expected to fend for themselves. At first the naive Pandaren thought he could return to his duties as a mailman, but he had tripled in size and grown too lazy to keep up with the strenuous job. From there he looked all over for a way to make a living, yet no one sought to employ an obese sloth of an immigrant. Thug Life (34 L.C. - Present) Overtime Nobui learned something he never would've in his homeland; cruelty. He saw that the only way to truly survive was to take what you needed and forsake any charitable notion a kind soul would have. It was a hard adjustment at first, having to bury the beliefs his people had instilled upon him over a lifetime, but the further he went down the dark path of crime, the more he adapted quite well. Within just a few months he had adopted the most guttural of common slang, began to dress in pilfered fineries, and learned how to operate a pistol. The kind smile of his greasy maw faded into a thuggish sneer which he used to intimidate poor commonfolk. Furthermore, he had applied his skills as a courier to smuggling and transporting drugs and stolen goods. He had become the kind of man his parents stared at in disgust - a sullied, low-life. And with such a new lifestyle, so too did he take upon a new title. No longer did he go by his birthname, he had taken up a nickname ironic to his stature. He was the “Slim Thug.” In Recent Times Since burrowing himself into the criminal underworld, Nobui has earned great favor in the Melrony Crime Family. He spends each day in their service, acting as a 'made man' of their ranks. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Melrony Crime Family